gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Kurt y Rachel
La relación entre Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos iniciando como rivales, aunque luego logran poner sus diferencias a un lado y se vuelven mejores amigos. El apodo Hummelberry es la combinación de los apellidos de ambos. Información General Kurt y Rachel son dos de los miembros más talentosos de New Directions, rivales por naturaleza debido a la personalidad de diva de ambos. Durante la primera temporada, se podría decir que Kurt y Rachel eran enemigos, no solo con respecto a la música, si no en que ambos estaban enamorados de Finn. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot [[Archivo:Rachel_tocando_a_Kurt_en_You're_The_One_That_I_Want.png|thumb|left|Rachel tocando el cabello de Kurt durante "You're The One That I Want".]] En Pilot, Kurt y Rachel audicionan para entrar a New Directions y lo logran formando parte de los 5 miembros Originales junto con Mercedes, Artie y Tina. Junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Mas tarde, mientras cantaban You're The One That I Want, Rachel toca el cabello y la cara de Kurt; cuando Mercedes interrumpe a Rachel y a Finn, Kurt dice que es la única canción que les ha salido bien hasta ahora. Cuando Rachel intenta tomar el mando del grupo luego de que el Sr. Schue los dejara, Kurt le dice: "disculpen, ¿me perdí la elección de reina?... porque yo no vote por ti". Al final, ambos cantan juntos durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance En Showmance, Kurt y Rachel cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Luego, Rachel y Kurt hacen los coros junto con Tina y Finn mientras Mercedes, Artie y Will cantaban Gold Digger. Mas tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Kurt y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Acafellas En Acafellas, Kurt lleva a Rachel y a las demás chicas de New Directions a Carmel High para buscar a Dakota Stanley. Mas tarde, Tina y Rachel le advierten a Mercedes que no intentara nada con Kurt ya que el es gay, pero Mercedes no hace caso. Luego, cuando Mercedes le dice a Kurt que ya pueden hacer lo suyo "oficial", Kurt le dice que ya había quedado claro que le gustaba otra persona; Kurt mira a Finn pero en cuanto Mercedes voltea para ver Rachel se interpone y le pregunta si le gustaba Rachel, a lo que Kurt le responde que si. Mas tarde, Kurt le dice la verdad a Mercedes de que el es gay y que mintió acerca de que le gustaba Rachel. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, después de que Quinn detuviera Don't Stop Believin' por ir a vomitar, dice que necesitan a Rachel en el equipo ya que es buena. Mas tarde, luego de que Rachel vuelve a New Directions y pregunta el por que no están tan emocionadas, Kurt le dice que tienen el primer escándalo en el club Glee y el y Mercedes le dicen que Quinn esta embarazada y que Finn es el padre. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, después de que Kurt fuera puesto con los chicos en lugar de con las chicas en la competencia de Mash-Up, este va con Rachel y las chicas a quienes les dice que todos los chicos tomaron algo para tener mas energía. Throwdown thumb|Kurt y Rachel. En Throwdown, cuando Will le pregunta a los chicos que si que deberían cantar, Mercedes dice que le gustaría cantar algo un poco mas "negro", mientras que a Rachel no le gusta la idea, Kurt si apoya a Mercedes. Mas tarde, después de que New Directions son separados por Sue, los chicos se juntan en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me, durante la canción, se puede ver a Rachel y a Kurt abrazándose, siendo este el primer contacto de amistad entre ambos. Mash-Up thumb|left|Kurt y Rachel. En Mash-Up, se les ve a Kurt y a Rachel hablando juntos cuando llega Finn e intenta lanzarle un Slushie a Kurt; Kurt le dice que lo haga pero Finn le dice que no quiere hacerlo, mientras que Rachel mira a Finn enojado, luego Kurt se lanza a si mismo el Slushie y Rachel, Mercedes y Tina meten a Kurt al baño de chicas a limpiarlo. Al final, se ve como Kurt y Rachel se toman juntos el Slushie y Rachel mira a Kurt mientras hablaba. Wheels thumb|Kurt y Rachel. En Wheels, cuando el Sr. Schuester le informa a los chicos que hay una nueva regla para las nacionales: tienen que cantar una balada. Will descubre que a los jueces les gustan las canciones clásicas de Brodway, y propone cantar Defying Gravity. Kurt se emociona mucho con la idea y menciona que tiene un Ipod lleno con canciones del musical Wicked. Rachel solo dice que es su canción de la ducha y que esta en su teléfono. Cuando Kurt pide cantar el solo, el Sr. Schue se lo niega, afirmando que tiene notas muy altas y que es mejor si Rachel lo canta. Entonces Kurt se sienta de nuevo decepcionado. Kurt le cuenta a su padre lo sucedido, por lo cual Burt va a hablar con el Director Figgins. El Sr. Schue accede a darle una oportunidad a Kurt: habra una competencia en la que tanto Kurt como Rachel cantaran la canción y los demás miembros del club elegirán un ganador, Rachel está en desacuerdo con esto, ay que los chicos elegirán a quien sea mas popular, no a quien cante mejor, por lo que Kurt les hace jurar que votarán por quien cante mejor a pesar de que todos saben que el es mas popular que Rachel y viste mejor. thumb|left|"Defying Gravity". Mientras ensayaban con la silla de ruedas, Will les dice a los chicos que traten de llegar temprano la próxima clase para ver el enfrentamiento entre Rachel y Kurt, ambos se saludan amistosamente antes de irse. Mas tarde, empieza el diva-off entre Kurt y Rachel donde Kurt empieza primero a cantar Defying Gravity, pero la canción es mostrada a modo de dueto de ambos. Al final Kurt decide fallar a propósito la nota más alta para evitar que su padre sea molestado porque su hijo canta una canción de mujer. Ballad En Ballad, Kurt y Rachel estaban sentados uno al lado del otro al inicio en la sala de coro, aunque con una silla en medio de ellos. Rachel se pone celosa de Kurt por haberle tocado Finn como su pareja en la tarea de baladas. Al final, Kurt y Rachel, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Ambos comparte algunos momentos durante la canción. Hairography thumb|left|Kurt y Quinn hablando de Rachel. En Hairography, Quinn le pide a Kurt que le haga un cambio de imagen a Rachel, a lo que Kurt se niega diciendo que Rachel es la única chica que puede vestirse como abuela y bebe al mismo tiempo, por lo que Quinn lo convence diciéndole que lo haga por el bien del club Glee, ya que si esta así en las Seccionales podrían descalificarla los jueces. thumb|Kurt depilandole las cejas a Rachel. En la habitación de Rachel, Kurt le depila las cejas mientras hablan; Kurt le dice a Rachel que tiene mucho talento, pero que a veces lo ignora porque siempre quiere meterle un calcetín en la boca. Rachel le pregunta a Kurt que si por que quería cambiarla, a lo que Kurt le dice que porque le gustan los cambios y porque quiere que todos los chicos de la escuela se mueran por ella; entonces Rachel le dice que solo hay un chico que le interesa; antes de contarle le preguntas que si guardaria el secreto y después le dice que esta enamorada de Finn. Kurt le dice que a Finn le gustan las chicas con mucho maquillaje y mas reveladoras, entonces Rachel le dice que Quinn nunca viste de esa manera, entonces Kurt le dice a Rachel que en este momento si Rachel vistiera de una manera mas deseable Finn estaría con ella ahora y no con Quinn. thumb|left|Kurt y Rachel caminando por los pasillos. Después de que Rachel acordara una cita con Finn, Kurt se acerca a ella y le dice que fue una misión cumplida y que hay que esperar a la siguiente fase. Mas tarde, durante la cita de Finn y Rachel, Finn le dice a Rachel que no le gusta el tipo de persona en el que se ha convertido, y que es curioso ya que tuvo una conversación con Kurt así hace unas semanas. thumb|Kurt discutiendo con Rachel. Enojada, Rachel se acerca a Kurt y le pregunta el por que le había tendido dicha trampa, a lo que Kurt le dice que lo que quería era hacerle entender que Finn nunca la vería, entonces Rachel se da cuenta de que Kurt también esta enamorado de Finn y que lo que quería era eliminar a su competencia, a lo que Kurt le dice que le hizo entender a Finn que ella no era para el. Rachel le dice que no importa lo que crea, que aunque ella sea la segunda, o la cincuenta en la lista de Finn, esta por delante de el ya que ella es una chica; entonces Kurt le dice que de igual forma ambos son una distracción ya que Finn ama a Quinn y tendrán un bebe juntos. Al final, Kurt y Rachel ven como Finn y Quinn caminan felices juntos por los pasillos de la escuela; en eso, Kurt y Rachel comparten miradas y se saludan amistosamente. Segunda Temporada thumb|[[Kurt y Rachel interpretando For Good en un verdadero escenario de Broadway]] thumb|Kurt Y Rachel Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Kurt y Rachel son entrevistados por Jacob y le dicen que iran a Julliard a estudiar en la universidad. Al estar en el despacho de Emma, le dicen que tienen algo que decirle, Emma cree que son pareja y les dice que es la única combinacion que no han intentado en el club Glee, pero luego le dicen que no son pareja, que entraran a la univerisdad de Julliard. Emma les dice que es una gran idea, excepto de que Julliard no tenia un programa de artes, por lo que les sugiere otras escuelas. Rachel y Kurt le dicen que quieren ir a New 'por lo que Emma les sugiere ir a NYADA. Mas tarde, ambos estan en el auditorio pensando en lo maravilloso que fue haber cantado en un escenario de Brodway diciendo que ya nada se comparaba con eso. Kurt toma prestado el piano purpura para que ambos cantaran juntos al ir con los Aspirantes a NYADA, así que cantan juntos Ding Dong The Witch is Dead. [[Archivo:TPPP13_Kurt-Rachel-DingDongTheWitchIsDead.jpg|thumb|left|Kurt y Rachel cantando "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead".]] Al estar en la reunion de los aspirtantes a NYADA, notan que todos sus miemobros se parecen a ellos y les cantan Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do. A ambos se les ve llorando en el auto ya que los aspirantes a NYADA fueron mejor de lo que ellos esperaban, incluso piensan en que ellos pueden ser los mejores en McKinley, pero que fuera no son nada. Kurt le da animos a Rachel y le dice que ella si entrara a NYADA por que es muy talentosa y tiene ambicion. Rachel tambien le dice a Kurt que el entrará tambien, aunque Kurt no cree lo mismo, pero Rachel lo anima. Ambos se reponen y hacen un saludo gay (según Kurt). Al final, Rachel le aplaude a Kurt cuando dice que se postulará para presidente de la escuela. I Am Unicorn [[Archivo:Rachel_y_Kurt_actuando_en_I_Am_Unicorn.png|thumb|Kurt y Rachel actuando "Romeo y Julieta".]] En I Am Unicorn, cuando Kurt hace su audición para la obra West Side Story, dice que cantará I Am The Greatest Star de Barbra Streisand ya que tiene un contrato con la firma de Rachel Berry que le permite cantar esa canción. Mas tarde, cuando Kurt descubre que las jueces no querian a Kurt para el papel de Tony, le piude ayuda a Rachel para una segunda audicón haciendo Romeo y Julieta. Mientras actuaban los jueces empezaban a reirse. Cuando llegó el momento en el que Romeo tenia que besar a Julieta, Rachel no aguanta las ganas de reirse. Kurt se va molesto dejando a Rachel. Asian F thumb|left|Kurt y Rachel hablando. En Asian F, Rachel ayuda a Kurt a entregar afiches para su campaña. Luego se les acercan Brittany y Santana; Brittany le pregunta a Rachel que si cuenta con su voto, pero Rachel le dice que ya le dió su lealtad a Kurt. Mas tarde, Rachel cree que Mercedes podria ganarle el papel de Maria, por lo que ella tambien se postula para presidenta. Al saber esto, Kurt se acerca a Rachel y le pregunta el por qué habia hecho eso, Rachel le dice que tal vez ella podria cambiar las cosas, pero Kurt le dice que haciendo eso se estaria poniendo en contra de él. Entonces le dice que en 10 años no recordara los papeles en las obras que estubo o la campaña presidencial, sino a los amigos que siempre estuvieron con ella, entonces Kurt se va. Al final, Rachel le pregunta a Finn si habia hablado con Kurt; Finn le dice que Kurt le preguntó por quien iba a votar y le dice que no lo sabia. Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, cuando Rachel entra al salon de coro tarde, dice que estaba pegando posters para su campaña, luego ella y Kurt se gritan un poco y no se dirigen la palabra durante todo el episodio. The First Time En The First Time, Kurt y Rachel siguen sin hablarse. Kurt le dice a Blaine que si ve algun poster de la campaña de Rachel, que lo quite. Canciones Kurt y Rachel han cantado varios duetos, han obtenido solos en varios números grupales y existen algunas canciones relacionadas con estos personajes: Duetos *'Defying Gravity 'el primer diva-off de la serie, cantado por Kurt y Rachel) Esta canción fue lanzada como sencillo en tres versiones: La primera como un dueto entre Lea Michele y Chris Colfer, y las otras dos como solos, la versión solo de Kurt y la versión solo de Rachel. *'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy' (Kurt y Rachel) *'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' (Kurt y Rachel) Esta canción no es un dueto, sino que hay dos versiones, una cantada por Rachel y otra por Kurt.Primero fue cantada por Rachel en el auditorio para ayudar a Kurt con su audición para los Warblers, luego Kurt la canto en la Sala de Reuniones de los Warblers. *'For Good' (Rachel y Kurt) Este es un dueto Hummelberry. En el se dan cuenta de su deseo por ser parte de Broadway y su futuro en los escenarios. *'Ding Dong The Witch is Dead '(Kurt y Rachel) Ambos cantaron esta cancion en el auditorio despues de ver la presentacion de Harmony. *'Bring Him Home '(Kurt y Rachel) Rachel y Kurt interpretan esta cancion en un duelo para determinar quien es el mejor cantante en NYADA. Es el segundo Diva-Off de ellos dos, el primero fue '' Defying Gravity.'' Canciones Relacionadas Primera Temporada *'Lean On Me' (interpretada por New Directions, exceptuando a Finn y Quinn, con solos de Artie y Mercedes) Los miembros de New Directions decidieron dedicarle esta balada a Finn y a Quinn para decirles que podían confiar en ellos para cualquier cosa con respecto a lo del embarazo. *'True Colors' (Tina Cohen-Chang) Fue cantada por Tina al final del episodio Hairography, en este capitulo Kurt y Rachel se saludan desde lejos como en una señal de paz, sabiendo que mientras este Quinn de por medio ninguno de ellos tiene oportunidad con Finn. Durante la interpretación, tanto Rachel como Kurt comparten miradas con Finn. *'Don't Rain On My Parade' (Rachel Berry) Es la balada que interpreta Rachel en las Sectionals, Kurt menciona que aunque le duela, y en verdad le duele, Rachel es lo mejor de New Directions y si alguien debía cantar un solo era ella. En la tercera temporada, Kurt interpreta otra canción del musical Funny Girl, que incluye un fragmento de esta canción. "One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!" *'Like A Prayer' ( Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes y Jesse) *'Rose's Turn' (Kurt) La letra de esta canción fue cambiada para que encajara con la historia de Kurt, cuando la letra nombra a "Gypsi Rose Lee", Kurt lo cambia para decir "Rachel Berry". *'Bad Romance' (Kurt y las chicas de New Directions) *'To Sir, With Love' (Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina y Santana) 'Segunda Temporada' *'Papa, Can You Hear Me?' (Rachel) Fue cantada por Rachel en el hospital donde estaba internado Burt, como una oración para pedir a Dios por el bien de Burt. *'One of Us' (Tina, Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Quinn) En el episodio se omiten los solos de Kurt, pero antes de comenzar la canción se ve a Kurt con su padre diciendole que estará con él siempre *'Dammit, Janet' (Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn y Kurt) *'There's a Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place)' (Rachel, Finn, Kurt y New Directions) *'Don't You Want Me' ( Blaine y Rachel) Fue cantada por Rachel y Blaine después de besarse, lo que significo que Blaine llegara a creer que quizá era bisexual, poniendo en riesgo su futura relación con Kurt. *'My Man' (Rachel) Durante esta canción Kurt hace un comentario como con Don't Rain On My Parade, acerca de que "Ella puede parecer dificil, pero, chico, ella sabe cantar" 'Tercera Temporada' *'Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do' (Harmony, Canada, Pendleton y Gavroche) Cando Kurt y Rachel llegan a la reunión de los aspirantes de NYADA, se les aparecen Harmony, Canada, Pendlenton y Gavroche y los obligan a verlos cantar esta canción. La presentación es tan buena que Kurt y Rachel terminan llorando en su auto. *'You Can't Stop The Beat' (Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt y Artie) Al final del episodio "The Purple Piano Project", Rachel anuncia que organizará un musical escolar, Kurt revela que se postulara para presidente escolar. Luego Will le dice a los chicos que comenzarán a ensayar desde ese momento, Rachel se para de su asiento y comienza a cantar esta canción. En el episodio se omiten los solos de Kurt y Artie. *'I Am The Greatest Star' (Kurt) Es interpretada por Kurt como su audición para el musical escolar, esta canción pertenece al musical Funny Girl. Anteriormente Rachel había interpretado la canción Don't Rain On My Parade, ambas canciones incluyen la misma línea: "One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!" 'Cuarta Temporada' *'The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile '(Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle) *'Don't Speak '(Kurt, Rachel, finn y Blaine) *'The Scientist '(Finn, Rachel, Will, Emma, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany y Santana) *'You're the One That I Want '(Rachel, Finn, Marley, Ryde y New Directions) Fue interpretada por tercera vez por New Directions en el auditorio en el episodio Glease, para el musical de la escuela, lanzado por primera vez como Single. *'Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time '(Isabelle, Rachel y Kurt) *'We've Got Tonite '(Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, Marley, Jake, Artie y Betty Curiosidades * Se ve que Rachel sabia que Kurt era gay desde Acafellas, aunque probablemente lo suponia desde antes. * Al comienzo se ve que Mercedes era la mejor amiga de Kurt, pero ahora lo es Rachel * Rachel le dijo que le entraban ganas de ser su novio (The Purple Piano Protecj) * Tembien dijo que era la unica media naranja que necesitaba en su vida * Rachel sintió atracción por Blaine al igual que Kurt, aunque lo de ella fue pasajero. * A ambos les llego a gustar Finn y hasta discutieron por él * Ambos se han ganado competencias entre si, Rachel a Kurt por el solo de Defying gravity y Kurt a Rachel en el duelo de media noche. Curiosamente el segundo lo compiten por que Kurt le dice a Rachel que no dio la nota final en Defying gravity. Galería 2-14-kurt-rachel.png|Kurt y Rachel limpiado luego de la fiesta|link=Blame It (On The Alcohol) Kurt_Rachel_-_Blame_It.jpg|Kurt y Rachel en la fiesta|link=Blame It (On The Alcohol) glee-live-_-defying-gravity_IQr_m3tfO9E.jpg|Chris Colfer y Lea Michele cantando "Defying Gravity" en vivo|link=Defying Gravity 463043_1276167512412_full.jpg|Kurt y Rachel cantando "Defying Gravity"|link=Defying Gravity RschelykurtND.jpg|Observando a Harmony . amistad.jpg|link=Kurt consonaldo a Rachel en "Michael" Popular.png|Popular. Popular (1).png|Popular. Popular (2).png|Popular. Popular (3).png|Popular. Popular (4).png|Popular. Popular (5).png|Popular. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Kurt Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Rivales